


Misunderstanding

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned! Sehun/Wendy, Roomate! Seulgi/Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: Seulgi got the wrong idea about Seungwan and Jongin
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Oh Sehun/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 8





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> EXOVELVET! FTW  
> It's been so long since I want to write about EXOVelvet. So here we are...

Kang Seulgi is painfully oblivious. That is why Jongin is so happy that Seulgi said “yes” when he offers her a ride to go groceries shopping. Even though it’s so far from Jongin’s idea of an actual date, but this is still a chance he wants to take. Because who knows that one day Kang Seulgi will finally become conscious about his undying love for her (and Seungwan prays every night that he won’t have to wait a hundred years for that to happen).  
“So, why are you going groceries shopping alone?” Jongin asks.  
“Because I forgot to go after work and Miss Son Seungwan was so furious. She needs olive oil, bread, and pepper to cook breakfast tomorrow, or she will let me starving the whole day.” Jongin chuckles subtly upon hearing Seulgi’s brutally honest answer.   
“What about you?”  
“What about me?”   
“Why are you visiting our apartment at this hour? Are you looking for Wendy?”  
“Uhmmm….”  
“Wait, I think I’m right about it the whole time… You like Seungwan, don’t you?” Seulgi inquires happily.  
“Well…” Frankly, all Jongin wants to say is, “No, I like you a lot, Kang Seulgi. When will you comprehend?” but unfortunately, Jongin just chuckles bitterly.   
“But Seungwan is having a huge crush on Sehun…”  
“Who’s Sehun?”  
“Our new neighbor. He’s so cute, but I think you’re cute too, so you still stand a chance…” Seulgi smiles reassuringly, “Don’t worry! I’m on your side…” Seulgi pats Jongin’s back, giving him an (honestly) unnecessary support.  
“Well, thanks for saying that I’m cute…”   
“You are so welcome…” Seulgi beams with delight and all of a sudden Jongin feels like the lighting of the store is overwhelming. All of a sudden, Seulgi’s phone ringing, it is from the person who makes her has to go groceries shopping in dinner time.   
“Hello, how can I help you, your highness?” Seulgi answers her phone with a sarcastic remark. Jongin asks her who’s calling in silence and Seulgi is mouthing “Miss Son Seungwan”.   
“I’ve bought everything you need. And by the way, Jongin is here with me. Do you want to talk to him?” Then Seulgi gives the phone to Jongin.  
“Hello…”  
“So, how’s your date with the dummy bear so far?” Jongin chuckles lightly upon hearing Wendy calls Seulgi by her nickname.  
“It is fun, but I think your endearing roommate is having the wrong idea that I actually like you…”  
“WHAT?! I swear to God, I’ll bang her head with my frying pan one day to knock some sense to her!” Wendy practically shouts on the phone and Jongin has a hard time restraining himself from laughing.   
“Please, don’t hurt her. You’ll make my life miserable…”  
“Sorry, but I have to…”  
“But at least, she thinks that I’m cute, even cuter than Sehun…”  
“Oh, really?! What a progress…” Seungwan’s cheeky remark is successfully making Jongin burst in laughter.   
“I’ll see you later in the apartment…” Jongin gives Seulgi her phone back.  
“Thank you for your company…” Seulgi says while handing Jongin a chocolate ice cream.   
“You are so welcome…” Seulgi smiles again, even more mesmerizing than before, which makes Jongin forget everything, including telling Seulgi that she has to confiscate Seungwan’s frying pan because it could be a dangerous murder weapon.   
***


End file.
